mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Tekkouki Mikazuki
The following is a list of various mecha from the 2001 tokusatsu series Tekkouki Mikazuki. Mysterious Giants Tekkouki Mikazuki The first mysterious giant, piloted by Kazeo Yusa. Powers include strength, firing powerful energy beams from the hands, erecting an invisible force field, summoning a pair of giant energy hands, high jumping, teleportation, and turning into Gai mode. In Gai mode it can fly very fast, convert its fist beams into a a slicing energy crescent, spawn an energy sword, and regenerate dismembered limbs. Shingetsu The second mysterious giant, piloted by Yuki Ninomiya. Powers include eye energy beams, absorbing Tekkouki Mikazuki into itself, and had a bestial form that can emit lightning from the arms and summon giant swirling blades around itself. Amalgamation After Shingetsu absorbs Tekkouki Mikazuki into itself it become a much larger giant machine. In this form it can fly at super sonic speeds, emit lightning from its body that can destroy mountains with each strike, and can pull the moon toward Earth. Idoms *'Suika Idom': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flying watermelon form that released seed idoms, erect a force field, and spawns regenerating jawed tentacles, fire balls and beams from the mouth, teleportation, creating crescent bladed tentacles that can emit high heat, and as a last resort can rain explosive spikes from the back. *'Seed Idoms': Appear in episode 1. Powers include speed and sharp teeth. *'Doa Idom': Appears in episode 2. Powers include flight, an explosive beam from the mouth, erecting a pair of rectangular energy shields, and a giant door for the torso that has a bright vortex to suck in objects, emit tentacles, and summon a giant clawed hand. *'Fuurin Idom': Appears in episode 3. Powers include levitation, mouth lightning bolts, and summoning flying robotic drones that shoot lasers. *'Giriik': Appears in episode 4. Powers include quick regeneration, strong jaws, and extending its limbs and neck long distances. *'House Idom': Appears in episode 6. Its only known power is creating illusions. Gekkouki Units *'Gekkouki 1': Appears in episodes 1 and 6. Powers include leg missiles, a minigun on each shoulder, a beam cannon on the back, extendable claw arms, head cables, and a tank mode. *'Gekkouki 2': Appears in episodes 2 and 6. Powers include a minigun on each shoulder, a powerful beam cannon on each hand, and a tank cannon in the head. *'Gekkouki 3': Appears in episodes 3 and 6. Powers include eye energy beams, a large machine gun stored in the back armed with a large missile, and can erect an energ *'Gekkouki 4': Appears in episodes 4 and 6. Powers include laser machine guns in the torso and somnium beams from the hands designed to destroy idoms. *'Gekkouki 5': Appears in episodes 5 and 6. Its only known power is a pair of powerful energy cannons on the shoulders. Spartacus T.C. A submarine-like giant robot created by the Japanese government to fight idoms. Powers include a wrecking ball, a pair of machine guns in the torso, a battering ram for the main body, and an array of missiles that can rival an atomic explosion if fired all at once.